


Mark of a Dragon

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camilla plays matchmaker, Elise is only mentioned, Multi, Nudity, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, in bath houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: "Lucina had the Brand of the Exalt in her eye but there was another mark on her body, hidden by clothes and armour and not important enough to show anyone." Soulmate AU in the Warriors World





	Mark of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



Lucina had the Brand of the Exalt in her eye but there was another mark on her body, hidden by clothes and armour and not important enough to show anyone. She lived in a dying world and none of her friends shared the mark, no one else was unlucky enough to have a dragon shaped mark on their body when a dragon was what has caused all this ruin and despair.

When she, along with her cousin, was called into another world, hope began to bloom again. She met her father, Owain met his mother. They met warriors from all over and they agreed to form a better future once they returned. For now, though, they had to help the kingdom of Aytolis and Lucina was learning a lot. Different fighting styles made exercises interesting and she never rand out of people to talk to. On the other hand, she was left alone when she wanted to. It was something she could appreciate. 

Right now, she was walking toward the small bath house they had come across, wrapped in robes that hid her soul mark. That was something she didn’t want to talk about, though she had spent more time examining it these past days. Located on her inner thigh, it wasn’t easy to study. She had noticed a few details, scales and wings and it looked nothing like Grima or Nah or any other dragon she had ever met. It still gave her a bad feeling. 

Camilla accompanied her and even though the Nohrian Princess wore nothing but a short towel, she hadn’t questioned Lucina’s choice of clothing. She walked into the bath house and stopped abruptly once she saw someone in the waters. Dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail and she needed a moment to recognize Ryoma. She needed another moment to see that there was a pattern on his back, spreading from his shoulders down below the water’s surface. It was like a tattoo but it was the wrong colour and it was shaped like a dragon. Like the mark on her thigh and Lucina did the first thing that came to her mind. She turned around and walked away.

~

Ryoma frowned in confusion as Lucina all but ran out of the room. He had just turned to greet her and now she was gone again. Camilla remained, visibly puzzled before she shrugged and dropped her towel to join him in the bath. Obviously, she didn’t mind that there were no separate rooms. 

“Well, that was odd.” Camilla sighed as she sat down, closing her eyes. 

“Did I do something?” He hoped he hadn’t. Lucina was great to talk to and great on the battlefield. It would be a shame to give up that friendship.

“Not sure.” Camilla moved a little and he tried not to stare. They used to be enemies and now they were bathing together, it was a little strange. Not to mention that Camilla was certainly attractive. “Maybe she doesn’t know how to act around handsome naked men.”

“I …” Ryoma felt the heat rise to his face. Had she really just said that?

“Oh, don’t worry.” Camilla laughed. “You’re good looking, but you’re not my type. I prefer your sister.”

The noise that escaped him was something he would like to vanquish from existence. “Which one?” He still managed to ask, wondering why they were even talking about this.

“Both?” There was a chuckle and then another sigh. “But Sakura’s too young, I hope you don’t mind if I flirt with Hinoka?”

“As long as she’s fine with it.” His sister didn’t need his permission but he didn’t know if Hinoka was into girls. He’d have to find that out. 

“Good, good. Anyway, it could’ve been your mark that threw her off. It’s probably a lot at first.”

“Probably?” He raised an eyebrow. Camilla had never seen him naked before, had she?

“I grew up with Xander,” she winked. “You should take a good look at him some time.”

~

Lucina had tried to work up the courage to talk to Ryoma but then she had taken an injury in battle and Elise had healed her, making a comment about how the mark on her thigh looked just like Xander’s. That had confused her too much to make a move. Having two soulmates wasn’t unheard of but it also wasn’t common and she didn’t know what to do. They were from different worlds, after all. 

“Don’t sulk, dear.”

“Huh?” Her hand fell to her sword automatically before she saw Camilla next to her. “Di you need something?”

“Sort of.” Camilla took a good look at her and smiled in an almost creepy way. “I think you should take a bath.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Look, I didn’t want to get involved in your love life but you don’t seem to want to make a move and I suppose a bath is the best spot to show them your mark.”

Lucina felt a shock run through her. Had anyone heard? They were alone, but … “How do you…Elise.” Elise was the only one who had ever actually seen that mark. 

“She didn’t know it was a secret. Don’t worry, I told her not to tell anyone until you’ve sorted this out. Xander and Ryoma are in the bath house right now, so why don’t you go over and have a chat?”

A chat. That sounded easier than it was. Prior to entering this world, she had never even thought about having a relationship. But Camilla was right, she knew that. She wanted that piece of a normal life and they were her soulmates. Shouldn’t they understand?

“Yeah, okay.”

“Wonderful.” Camilla hugged her and was a few steps away before her brain could even register that. “I have a date now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course.” She took a few deep breaths and tried to think about things to say. She also tried to come up with a way to show them her mark that didn’t look overly sexual and failed. Could she keep on her underwear? Maybe that would make it a little less awkward. In any case, she had to do this, so she walked across camp to the bath house that was even smaller than the one she had run from. 

Lucina took her time changing in the small side room, tracing the mark with the tips of her fingers. The skin close to it was still red from the injury but Elise had assured her it would heal completely. With a final sigh, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and walked into the main room. 

Xander and Ryoma were there, they were alone and they were talking. That was good. Lucina wanted to run again but when had she ever backed away from challenges? Both princes looked up and smiled when she entered, though Ryoma looked a little worried. She couldn’t blame him.

“I have to show you something.” On Xander’s shoulder, the dragon’s maw and claws were just visible. Ryoma had his hair down and it covered most of the mark, but she knew it was there. 

“Of course.” Xander leaned forward a little, the claws seemingly digging into his muscles. Lucina tried not to get distracted. 

“Not to make things awkward, but …” She struggled, clutching the towel a little tighter. “Oh, damn it,” she mumbled, lifting the hem of the towel just enough to reveal the mark. Xander and Ryoma both gasped before some kind of understanding settled in. “I mean, if you’re not interested I understand, I …”

“Lucina.” Ryoma gently took her hand, not making a further move yet. She kind of wanted him to. “I have to admit, I don’t know much about relationships. But I’m certainly interested.”

“Me too.” Xander still stayed back a little, just watching them. “I cared about you both before I found out about the marks. So let’s find a way to make this work.”

“Agreed.” There was a smile on Ryoma’s face and that was enough for her to nod, letting out a small laugh. “Care to join us?”

“Sure.” It was still awkward to just drop the towel and show anyone her naked body but she wanted to get used to it. At least with these two. There had to be a way to make it work across the worlds.


End file.
